Welcome to the Freak Show
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Descubridlo por vosotros mismos. Adentráos y disfrutad de la lectura tanto como yo de la imaginación que deposité en estos escritos.


¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Habían llegado a cumplirse 7? ¿Había pasado realmente una semana sin recibir noticias sobre Vanessa? Lo único que sabía es que en aquel lugar no se estaba tan mal. Los engendros no resultaban ser maleducados. No le hacían ningún daño a nadie. Y siempre me habían atraído las rarezas, lo sobrenatural... Aquellos seres sin explicación... Había muchos monstruos en aquel circo, pero ninguno de ellos tan sorprendente como Bette y Dot Tattler. Las gemelas siamesas. En seguida les eché el ojo. No les quitaba la vista de encima, las vigilaba, las acechaba. Sus rostros empezaban a hacerme sentir extraña. ¿Empezaban a gustarme era lo que realmente quería decir? No lo sabía, pero sí era consciente de que ellas sentían el mismo tipo de sensación conmigo.

Era complicado agradar a ambas al mismo tiempo. O mejor dicho, era complicado agradar a una de ellas en especial. ¿Era Dot la que siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido?... Aquello me gustaba. Me recordaba a Vanessa... Pero no debía sentir nada por ella ya... Era el pasado. Y el pasado, no podía pertenecer al presente.

Suponía que el hecho de sentir esa especial devoción por gente del elenco de Elsa era lo que me había llevado hasta allí. Pero no le discutiría nada al destino. Aquello me gustaba más que otra cosa.

La mitad del repertorio ya me conocía, algunos más que otros tenían especial ilusión por mi unión en el grupo, incluso a Elsa se le veía emocionada. No me costó mucho engatusar a un alma deteriorada y sucia repleta de mentiras y de sangre. Era más fácil de lo que pensaba, y por suerte, aunque yo no me considerase un engendro, ella sí lo hizo.

Reservé mi última presentación a las siamesas, dejando lo mejor para el final como de costumbre hacía. Y allí estaban, tras una de las carpas, mirándose al espejo mientras se preparaban para la actuación de la noche...

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunté asomándome levemente entre las cortinas, sobresaltando a las siamesas, más a Bette que a Dot, que era mucho más sentida que su gemela.

—No puede entrar aquí. Está reservado para los figurantes —Dot era fría y seria, al contrario que Bette, que siempre parecía feliz, con ganas de hablar y de decir todo lo que se le pasaba por esa cabecita.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no lo soy?

Ambas me miraron, Bette con una sonrisilla amable y Dot de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, sin fiarse. Me miraron de arriba a abajo, escrutando cada parte visible de mi cuerpo intentando encontrar alguna malformidad que explicase mi presencia allí.

—¿Desde cuándo pertenecéis al circo? —preguntó Dot.

—Desde ayer —me permití el lujo de pasar, aunque no me hubiesen dado permiso. Estaban tardando mucho de todas formas.

—No se nos había informado.

—¿Cómo se os iba a informar?... Yo misma pedí expresamente que nadie lo hiciera. Me alegra saber que todos sois gente honrada y leal.

Las siamesas se quedaron perplejas. Pude captar que Bette empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, la curiosidad... Por el contrario, Dot continuaba sin fiarse.

—¿Por qué nosotras? —preguntó Dot.

—Vamos... Esforzaos un poco más y pensad... ¿Por qué vosotras? —repetí la pregunta, acercándome a ellas. Éstas se miraron la una a la otra, y pude sentir en la frente cómo intercambiaban pensamientos.

—_No me gusta..._

—_A ti no te gusta nadie, hermana..._

—_En especial ella... Hay algo en su rostro que me asusta._

—_A mí me parece hermosa._

—_Precisamente por eso._

—Dot.

—Bette —se presentaron.

—Susan Bathory... A vuestro servicio... —agarré sus dos manos y besé primero una y luego la otra, mirando a los respectivos ojos de la dueña de cada muñeca.

—Bathory. ¿Como la condesa?

—Os aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con ella... Jamás utilizaría la sangre para darme un baño... Lo encuentro inutilizable...

El corazón de Bette empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Aprensión por la sangre? —le pregunté.

—En absoluto. Estoy más acostumbrada a la sangre de lo que cree.

—Me alegro. Para trabajar aquí tenéis que estarlo —rodé la mirada por el lugar, observando los detalles y la decoración, intentando adivinar algo más sobre estas dos chicas que acababan de encargarme protección sin saberlo.

—¿Qué tienes de especial para estar aquí? —preguntó Bette con una sonrisa. Dot me miraba seria, expectante.

Les dediqué una sonrisa de medio lado, ladina.

—¿No deberíais esperar al espectáculo para saber eso?

—No queremos esperar —dijo Bette.

—Estaría encantada de enseñaros cuáles han sido las cualidades que han dejado a Elsa con el vello de punta, pero mucho me temo que he de prepararme para la función de esta noche...

—Oh... —se quejó Dot arrugando la frente y frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero... Podría hacer una excepción... —dije.

—¡Ah! —soltó Bette en un suspiro alegre.

Le devolví la sonrisa, acercándome a ella, dándoles la espalda un segundo.

—¿Os importaría?...

Ambas me miraron, aunque más que a mí, a mi nuca, pues no podían verme la cara. En seguida captaron a qué me refería. La cremallera de mi vestido y seguidamente la de mi corsé. Bette fue la primera en acercar la mano, Dot dudó en si ayudar o no, aunque tarde, se decidió.

—¡Ah! Estás congelada... —farfulló Bette, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Más que el hierro que sostiene estas carpas —me atreví a añadir, con sorna pero sincera.

—¡Sí! —rió—. ¡Justo eso!

Dot me miraba, intentaba verme el rostro, le proporcione una pequeña ayuda, girando mi cuello suavemente hasta poder mirarla para terminar guiñándole un ojo. Ésta rápidamente soltó la cremallera colocando su mano sobre su regazo. Pero Bette ya había terminado de bajarla, así que me separé de ellas un par de centímetros para que pudiesen admirar lo que estaba a punto de responder a sus preguntas.

El vestido cayó a mis pies, dejándome vestida de corsé, el cual sujetaba con delicadeza y elegancia contra mi busto. Las miré tan atenta como ellas me contemplaron a mí.

Alcé la barbilla aguzando muy escasamente la mirada, cuando un estruendo acompañó la escena de unas exorbitantes alas negras que emergían de mis omóplatos, destruyendo mi piel, que rápidamente empezó a cicatrizar.

Bette y Dot abrieron la boca de par en par, dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa, e incluso diría que de impresión. Nada podía negarme que se habían sobresaltado ante tal momento.

—¡Wow! —murmuró Bette, queriendo acercarse. Su hermana colocó la mano para que no avanzase ni un milímetro. Bette bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Dot taciturna.

—Uno de vosotros ahora...

No dijo más, sobraban las palabras, las preguntas.

—No seas egoísta, Dot... Deja a tu hermana venir a acallar sus curiosidades...

Bette sonrió, pero Dot se mantuvo seria y firme, con su habitual ceño fruncido.

Alcé las cejas un momento y curvé los labios.

—Bueno, entonces me acercaré yo a contentar a tu hermana —di un par de pasos lentos, para no asustar a ninguna de las dos, que estaban alerta, una más que la otra, pero podía sentir el nerviosismo de ambas en uno solo. Me acerqué a ellas, prestándole atención a Dot, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Pued-

—Sí —contesté antes de que pudiese continuar su pregunta. Estiré mi ala derecha un poco, aproximándola a su mano, para que pudiese tocarla.

—Vaya... —apostilló asombrada—. Son como... las alas de aquellos pájaros oscuros que se aglomeraron en nuestro tejado cuando mataste a mamá... —comentó inocente mirando a su hermana.

Dot abrió los ojos de par en par al no esperarse aquel ataque por parte de su hermana, y pellizcó su brazo, el cual dejó de acariciar mis nuevas extremidades ya mostradas. Yo sonreí, como si el hecho no me impresionase. La verdad es que resultaría ser muy hipócrita si juzgase a un asesino. Hice como si lo que acababa de decir no hubiese sido audible a oídos de externos, y le dediqué una sonrisa a Bette.

—¿Te gustan?

—Sí... —asintió emocionada aún con la boca medio abierta en forma de sonrisa, de vuelta con su brazo estirado para volver a tocar mis plumas.

—Es suficiente —decretó Dot.

—Lo será cuando ella lo decida, ¿no crees? —la miré.

—He dicho que es suficiente —su mano bajó el brazo de Bette con fuerza, mientras sus ojos miraban a los míos con ira, con vigor.

—Tienes carácter Dot Tattler... Me gusta. Pero ten cuidado —guardé las alas rápidamente, apretando los músculos de la cara en un gesto desagradable.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Bette más curiosa que preocupada.

—Nunca es agradable enterrar unas alas bajo tu piel junto a tus músculos —le sonreí con simpatía—. Ahora debo irme. Espero haber contentado a las estrellas del espectáculo.

—La estrella es Elsa. No nosotras —la seria voz de Dot nos volvió a hacer compañía.

—Cada ser tiene su estrella... Y vosotras sois la mía —sonreí con picardía, subiéndome la cremallera. Era obvio que podía hacerlo yo sola, y aquello pareció atacarle los nervios a Dot, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo apretó los dientes conteniendo sus atacantes palabras—. Bien. Nos vemos en los vestidores... —les guiñé un ojo y me di la vuelta, saliendo por la misma carpa por la que había entrado, haciéndola mover resonando el plástico rojo y blanco, dejándolas solas.

—_Ten cuidado, Bette. No me fio de ella._

—_No te gusta porque ha sido más amable conmigo que contigo._

—_No seas idiota. ¿Has visto alguna vez un engendro con alas? Está claro que eso no tiene nada que ver con una malformación. ¿No has visto la maldad en su mirada?_

—_No estará acostumbrada a ver chicas con dos cabezas._

—_Yo diría que está más que acostumbrada a ver atrocidades._

Dot frunció el ceño sintiéndose insultada, y ambas perdieron sus miradas en la arremolinada cortina que aún se mecía tras mi marcha.


End file.
